Machine-generated data can be a valuable source of information. For example, log files of a web based system may provide insights into the health and use of Data Analysis Server 20 which will allow the manager of Data Analysis Server 20 to keep Data Analysis Server 20 running and maximize use of Data Analysis Server 20.
Such machine-generated data tends to be voluminous and, therefore, has been referred to as “Big Data.” Because of the sheer amount of data, Big Data can be difficult to process. Additionally, such machine-generated data is often semi-structured, which further complicates the analysis.
Past attempts to analyze machine-generated data have required specific programs and rules to be created, which can be a difficult task and adds significant workload to the users.